hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Adeñatsac
Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:DOUBLE VISION 1.JPG page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! HaarFager (talk) 04:21, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! Naming of images Hello Renato. You may have seen that I removed some of your gallery images. Why? They are not named properly. Images should have a descriptive name. Please keep that in mind for the next time. Stephan3321 (talk) 07:51, September 14, 2017 (UTC) Bone Speeder Hi, Adeñatsac. I noticed you placed gallery tags on the Bone Speeder page. That is good, but please place them on the correct place. Take a look at some other pages to see were the Gallery is supposed to be. Welkom to the Wiki. Have fun editing. Feel free to ask me anything ;) (talk) 17:28, August 12, 2017 (UTC) Stop Doing It Wrong! You added more images into a Gallery on the Darth Vader page and they were done incorrectly. Go fix them so that they conform with the standard on the Hot Wheels Wiki. If you keep doing it incorrectly without correcting your mistakes, I'm going to have to assume you're vandalising the wiki and ban you. Three strikes and you're out. Administrator Kenny HaarFager (talk) 20:39, July 14, 2017 (UTC) Incorrect Editing When you make edits here on the Hot Wheels Wiki, don't you ever check to see if they even look right? You added 5 images to the Deora II Gallery. Didn't you notice that your edits didn't look like any of the others already there? Take a look at this screen capture and see if you can spot your mistake: : Please go back to the Deora II page and correct your errors. Try to learn from this so you don't make the same mistakes over and over again. Thank you. Administrator Kenny HaarFager (talk) 04:31, July 10, 2017 (UTC) Hola Renato Te edite tu página '40 WILLYS pero sigue probando hacer ediciones. Siempre en modo fuente (NO modo visual) abre siempre varias pestañas del wiki,buscas una pagina parecida a la que quieras editar,le das a editar,picas en modo fuente, copias la pagina y la pegas en tu pagina nueva (no olvides cerrar la página que sacastes la informacion sin grabar nada)despues borra lo que no te interese y añade la nueva información e imágenes.(yo casi no uso el teclado es copiar y pegar). Aqui te pongo un enlace donde explique una vez para añadir un modelo de coche en una página. http://hotwheels.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Flyin_colors Espero que te sirba. ánimo que no es difícil PD:Antes de grabar previsualiza y veras lo que vas a grabar. Miguelalegria (talk) 09:24, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Hola Renato, Ami tanbien me gusta abrir mis Hot Wheels. tengo muchos de difirente clase. Te voy a escribir en ingles porque anque ser mexicano no se escribir muy bien el espanol. Hello Renato, just like you i also like to open my hot wheels and admire them up close. Thanks for your message awhile ago on the pictures i posted. i also like some of the picture you post and may someday we can trade some cars from Mexico. Regards Nerdo921 (Jorge). George 06:39, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Como editar en el WIKI. HOLA Renato te dejo una pequeña guía de como editar un modelo. Por ejemplo,normalmente todos los viernes aparecen nuevos modelos del Mainline en la página de http://www.hotwheelscollectors.com/ antes los añadia Rblemmy y es una buena información para añadir ya que es una pagina oficial de MATTEL. Pero solo la información , las imágenes de otras webs no están permitidas en el WIKI,sólo imágenes propias.(Esto lo pongo porque todavía hay alguno que no se entera) Hoy tenemos el Sharkruiser 2014 HW City/Street Beasts.rojo 1-Entramos en la página y picamos en -version editar sección. 200px 2-Editar en modo visual es bastante complicado y lioso, así que picaremos en Modo fuente. 200px 3-A simple vista al entrar solo se ven números y letras,pero ahí no hay que tocar nada,es la cabecera de la cuadrícula de la página. Corremos el cursor y nos vamos abajo de la página. 200px 4-1-Esto es toda la información de un modelo ,yo la mayor parte lo hago con copiar y pegar ya que se suelen repetir casi todo.pero hoy lo haré paso a paso. 4-2-picamos con el botón izquierdo del ratón donde queremos entrar y picamos en el teclado enter. 200px 5-Añadimos los doce cuadros del modelo ,para ello tenemos que picar en el teclado, control - Alt y 1''' a la vez y después '''enter lo repetimos 13 veces |''' . La primera se le pone un guión para separar el modelo '|-'. cada raya vertical representa un cuadrado. 300px 6-Añadimos la información que tenemos .Los dobles corchetes [[ son para enlazar páginas o imágenes . y por último después de '''previsualizar por si hay algún fallo, se pica a grabar. 100px 300px Repito es mas rápido copiar y pegar,eliminar lo que no te sirve , añades lo que falta y grabas. Espero que te sirva de ayuda Renato a ti o a cualquiera que lo vea. saludos y buena suerte en tu próxima edición. Miguelalegria (talk) 13:32, March 22, 2014 (UTC) hola renato... de nuevo soy yo dario, espero y te alla llegado el correo electronico... saludosBasic car (talk) 17:01, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Hola Renato, Movi unos de tus retratos del Sharkruiser a la pagina de Sharkruiser. Ojalai no te moleste pero estan bonitas las photos asi no se pierden. Jorge. nerdo921 George 01:29, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Hi Asenatsac, Thanks a lot for posting the information about a new Maelstrom car being out. It is my absolute favorite car so I will be on the hunt for it. I noticed the one you posted has an error with the windshield too. If you'd like to do a trade, please let me know! y2nshotwheels@juno.com Nathan 6 pack Hola Renato Esta mañana tenía tiempo y he estado editando algo de lo que has subido,de los Hot Ones no tengo mucho problemas. Pero el 6-Pack de el 82 llebo unos dias buscando informacion y yo creo que es del 83. un cordial saludo Hello Renato Hello Renato, How are you, nise to see you are still posting pictures of some of your loose Hot Wheels. I still come and post some pictures too but its not the same anymore. Nobody wants to take their own pictures, I see alot from other websites. And alot of not loose images too. I hope some Administrators come back. Well keep posting your original pictures, it's nice to new pictures. George Nerdo921 (talk) Pages you create Hello! When you create pages, could you please use the template? You can find the template here: Template:casting. Cheers! ᵗʰᵉʰºᵗʷʰᵉᵉˡˢᵍᵘʸ₉₉ (ᵗᵃˡᵏ!) ( ) 13:06, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Mad Propz wing detail Love the close up, but you got the last line wrong. Not the new, but the NEXT Flying Ace!Mach 5 (talk) 21:25, January 2, 2018 (UTC) no links in gallery See , links in gallery screws with the way they are supposed to work. Mach 5 (talk) 18:16, May 24, 2018 (UTC) hi Naming images and overwriting images You uploaded an image of the Honky Tonk Hot Rod named q1.jpg in 2015 and then overwrote it with an image of 3 Bone Speeders. This is a perfect example of why all images should have good descriptive names. I reverted it. If you wish to have the same image of the Bone Speeder you will need to upload it again. Mach 5 (talk) 22:12, January 15, 2019 (UTC)